


60 SECONDES...ET PLUS

by CelineAlba



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: AU post S06E11, Angst, F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineAlba/pseuds/CelineAlba
Summary: Red est sur le point de mourir. Que va-t-il dire ? Que va-t-il penser ?Le "je" est du point de vue de Red dans le premier chapitre.Post 611. Spoilers.





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Pas ma série. Pas mes personnages. Tout appartient à Sony et NBC et aux producteurs. Je ne développe ici que mes idées en suivant le cours des épisodes vus et à voir.

 

_**RED** _

Et s’il ne vous restait que 60 secondes à vivre, une seule et unique petite minute devant vous pour respirer, pour regarder le monde qui vous entoure, pour concentrer votre attention sur sa beauté, et qu’on vous demande subitement si vous avez un ultime mot à dire, que diriez-vous ?

Allongé et ligoté de partout, j’attends que l’on injecte le premier produit qui va m’endormir, sachant que cette fois je ne me réveillerai pas. Mes pensées se bousculent. Toute mon énergie résiduelle essaie de se focaliser sur Elizabeth afin de ne point diverger vers ce qui m’a conduit ici. Si je devais ne garder qu’une seule chose en moi pour l’éternité, ce serait elle.

Oh bien sûr, je vois Dembe qui semble à la fois serein et grave et…Dembe, quoi ! Il a dû prier pour le salut de mon âme parce que lui seul sait qu’elle peut mériter le salut. Je n’en ai jamais été vraiment convaincu, mais quand j’ai sauvé Dembe, allez savoir pourquoi, il est devenu le gardien de mon âme, excusant mes excès, pardonnant mes accès de violence sans jamais les valider, m’obligeant parfois à choisir des méthodes moins barbares que celles que j’aurais utilisé sans lui, haussant les épaules quand je n’en faisais qu’à ma tête et que je tuais ceux qui méritaient de mourir. Il y a tant de choses à dire sur Dembe. Il ne fut pas mon garde du corps, vous savez. Bien sûr, à première vue, c’est ce que l’on pensait. Non, son rôle fut de préserver mon humanité et il y est souvent parvenu. Sans lui, l’enfer que j’avais vécu sur Terre - et que j’avais, par conséquent, fait vivre aux autres – serait devenu mon enfer pour l’éternité. C’est du moins ainsi qu’il me présentait les choses.

Je n’ai jamais cru en ces notions de paradis et d’enfer. Avoir eu un père qui prenait la religion comme excuse à toutes les exactions, qui pensait que frapper une femme et martyriser son enfant était normal parce que la Bible plaçait la femme en dessous de l’homme puisqu’elle avait mordu dans la pomme et était porteuse de tous les péchés, et qu’un enfant pouvait tout aussi bien porter les gènes d’Abel que de Caïn…tout ça m’a éloigné définitivement de toute conception religieuse. Et in extenso, de tout dogme.

Je n’ai jamais cru qu’en une seule chose : la nature. Celle qui fait que nous évoluons dans un sens plutôt qu’un autre selon où nous sommes nés, et de qui nous sommes issus. Les contingences humaines changent toujours la donne de départ. Mais si nous étions libérés de ces contingences, nous serions bons et nobles et respectueux de ce monde qui nous a vu naître. Mais je m’égare…et je n’ai guère le temps pour ça.

Pourquoi mon père vient me hanter dans mes ultimes secondes ? Est-ce pour me rappeler qu’il avait eu raison de me considérer comme de la mauvaise graine qui finirait un jour sur l’échafaud ?

Bien vu, « papa » ! J’y suis sur cet échafaud que tu me promettais. Et maman, tu en as fait quoi ? Tu l’as tuée de tes propres mains et tu voudrais que je te considère meilleur que moi ? JAMAIS ! Maintenant, je vais mourir et si je te croise dans cet Enfer auquel tu croyais si fort, je n’en serai pas surpris parce que tu n’avais rien compris à l’humanité. À la vie. J’ai lutté contre cette violence que tu m’as obligé à vivre, tu sais. Mais les pommes ne tombent jamais bien loin du pommier. Né dans la violence, j’ai essayé de vivre sans elle pendant longtemps…et puis, la violence m’a rattrapé. J’ai choisi un métier où elle faisait partie intégrante de mon quotidien. Et puis…et puis…mais tu sais tout ça. Quand on a assassiné ma famille, je suis devenu toi, en pire. Je n’étais plus que vengeance et violence et j’étais prêt à tout pour trouver les coupables. Je vais mourir sans avoir pu punir le coupable en chef. Et ce sera mon plus grand regret. J’ai fait tout ça dans ce but et on va m’exécuter pour ne pas avoir eu assez de temps pour confondre et faire payer cet homme. Ou cette femme. L’éternité n’a plus de sexe, à ce qu’on dit.

Maintenant, je regarde la femme que j’aime plus que tout au monde. Celle qui m’a sauvé sans doute, de par sa naissance, quand j’ai perdu ma fille et qu’elle fut celle de mon ami Raymond. Mon ami Raymond…que j’ai voulu sauver, de toutes mes forces, en dépit de tout. Et elle, sa maîtresse, la mère de son enfant chérie…Nous vivions si loin de tes carcans dogmatiques. Avec eux, c’était la femme qui dominait et menait le bal. Elle lui avait tout donné et il en voulait plus. Il voulait l’épouser, il voulait…il l’aimait et elle était coincée entre les sentiments qu’il lui inspirait et la mission qu’on lui avait confiée. Cette histoire d’amour hors norme s’acheva dans un feu…d’enfer. Et j’étais arrivé trop tard pour sauver mon ami. J’ai essayé, bravement.

Plus que 35 secondes.  Je dois écourter mes pensées.

Elizabeth. Lizzie. C’est elle que je veux emmener avec moi, pas mon père, pas ma mère, pas Raymond ou Katarina. Je veux que ce soit elle qui m’aide à passer de l’autre côté, dans cet univers inconnu où je n’existerai plus en tant que moi-même. Sinon dans les souvenirs que j’ai laissés autour de moi.

Elle m’a dit quelque chose qui me turlupine. Elle m’aime. Elle l’a verbalisé dans un « je t’aime » de la dernière heure.

Je soupçonne qu’elle a voulu me dire ça afin de m’aider à supporter la mort. Elle voulait sans doute que je sache que mes sentiments étaient partagés. Il y a longtemps que j’ai conscience de son attachement pour moi. Mais je l’ai toujours pris pour un intérêt logique vis-à-vis à de tout ce que je lui ai caché. Je sais qu’elle tient à moi pour d’autres raisons. Bien sûr que je le sais ! Je n’ai jamais été dupe. Elle avait commencé une fois à me dire ça….et c’est sa fausse mort qui nous a interrompus. Là, ce sera la mienne, plus réelle.

Je la regarde et je vois passer en accéléré tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble au cours de ces 6 dernières années.

Je n’aime pas cette femme depuis son enfance ! J’ai beaucoup de défauts mais je ne suis pas un pédophile.

Comment vous expliquer ? Elle a pris le nom de ma fille décédée, à ma demande. Masha est ainsi devenue Elizabeth.

Je l’ai regardée grandir comme j’aurais aimé voir ma fille grandir. Puis, de par mes activités, j’ai perdu le fil pendant quelques années. Je suis passé d’elle à 13 ans à elle, le jour de son mariage avec Tom. J’étais là, j’ai vu et je suis coupable de l’avoir désirée ce jour-là. Vous voyez ? Je suis perverti par moi-même. J’ai fui, non pas parce que je ne pouvais plus rien faire, mais parce que j’étais effrayé par ce qu’elle m’inspirait.

J’ai toujours eu cette dualité en moi. Faire ce qu’il faut ou faire ce qu’on doit. Faire ce qu’on veut dépend toujours des deux options précédentes. J’aurais pu débarquer dans sa vie adulte et lui dire…quoi ? Mettez-vous deux secondes à ma place ! Quoique non. La place qui est la mienne sur cette chaise est le dernier endroit où j’aimerais que d’autres soient.

Mon dernier mot ? Dire tout ce que je ne suis pas ? Est-ce que si je disais que je ne suis pas Raymond Reddington et qu’ils vont exécuter un inconnu cela changerait les choses ? Non. Parce que je suis Raymond Reddington depuis si longtemps que les crimes qui lui sont reprochés sont en partie les miens. Circonstances atténuantes ou pas. Je ne pourrais pas, en quelques secondes, expliquer qui je suis et pourquoi je suis devenu mon ami Raymond. Ni pourquoi j’ai fait tout ce que j’ai fait pour à la fois réhabiliter son nom et me venger de la mort de ma famille.

Dembe pense que je devrais dire la vérité, au moins à Elizabeth. Je la regarde…elle retient ses larmes. Je sais qu’elle lutte. Nos échanges non verbaux ont toujours été intenses. Et plus je la regarde, plus j’ai envie de continuer à vivre. Pour elle.

Parce que si elle m’aime vraiment, je dois apprendre la nature de son amour. Et savoir s’il est réel ou juste…un sentiment de culpabilité. Voilà, c’est ça ! Elle…oh non, je refuse d’y penser !!! Elle ne peut m’avoir trahi à ce point !

Hey, les mecs, je dois savoir ! Il me reste 25 secondes alors c’est quand vous voulez pour me sortir de ce guêpier !

Je croise le regard de Dembe qui sourit. Cela ne se voit pas de l’extérieur mais ses yeux ne mentent pas. Il a planifié quelque chose. Je le sens.

23 secondes. Elle me sourit aussi, doucement, comme si elle voulait m’apaiser. Ses larmes sont toujours au coin de ses yeux mais j’y vois une lueur d’espoir. Et si ? Et si j’avais encore quelques jours ou semaines, ou mois, ou années de répit ?

Le Directeur de la prison s’impatiente soudain.

  * Avez-vous un dernier mot à dire ?



Et là je comprends ENFIN.

  * J’en ai beaucoup. Mais j’aimerais dire que j’ai aimé et perdu. Que ce que j’ai perdu m’a conduit à ce que j’ai le plus aimé. Des amis et elle. J’ai fait tout ce chemin dans un certain but et tout ce que j’ai fait ne m’a conduit qu’à aimer davantage. Faites ce que vous avez à faire mais je veux qu’on sache que…qui que je fus, j’ai aimé. À en mourir. Elizabeth, ma Lizzie, tu sais que tu es celle qui a sauvé mon âme. Je t’aime de toutes les façons qu’on puisse aimer. Je t’aime. Dembe, mon frère, je sais que tu veilleras sur mon âme et que tu diras tout à Elizabeth. Sois ce que tu es et arrête de t’occuper d’âmes aussi torturées que la mienne. Je n’ai jamais pu dire pourquoi et je ne le ferai pas maintenant. La loyauté est mon principe. J’ai tué au nom de ce principe, pour un ou deux engagements pris sur l’honneur. On ne refait pas une vie, on la poursuit jusqu’à son terme. Ensuite, on explique quand on en a le temps. Je n’ai pas ce temps et ça arrange bien ceux qui préfèrent que je disparaisse plutôt que me savoir en possession de leurs plus noirs secrets. J’étais le Concierge du Crime. On me confiait tout. Sur tout. Assez intelligent pour séparer les petits malfrats des criminels en col blanc, j’ai tracé ma route en bâtissant un empire sur les pires mensonges. Je vais mourir en sachant que j’ai appris à des gens de valeur, des gens que j’estime, que j’honore et que j’aime aussi, à voir plus loin que les apparences, à penser comme des criminels, à pousser les investigations jusqu’aux méandres des pouvoirs. Je ne meurs pas en vain. Parce que mon œuvre me survivra. Voilà ce que je voulais dire. Lizzie…Elizabeth, mon amour…ne pleure pas.



Mes derniers mots ont secoué l’assistance. On s’agite de partout.

10 secondes. On devrait commencer à s’agiter en coulisse pour m’envoyer le premier jet.

Le directeur semble troublé. Le téléphone sonne alors qu’on commence à m’injecter ce qui va m’endormir. Avant de sombrer, j’entends vaguement :

  * Monsieur…vous voulez que nous fassions ça ?



Et me voilà parti au pays du non retour.

 

_TBC...._


	2. LIZ

**LIZ**

Et s’il ne lui restait vraiment que ces 60 dernières secondes à vivre ? Si je le voyais pour la dernière fois ? J’ai du mal à accepter ça, vous savez.  Parce que je suis impuissante à le sauver…après l’avoir mis dans cette situation inextricable.

Coupable. Voilà ce que je pense. Non pas lui mais moi. Je suis coupable de l’avoir mené là, et personne ne pourra jamais dire le contraire. Je suis coupable de m’être servi de son amour pour moi afin de…

Afin de quoi ? Je voulais savoir qui il était et lui faire payer tout ce qui allait de travers dans ma vie depuis que je suis née. Les circonstances ont fait que je l’ai pris pour le diable en personne, allant jusqu’à prendre l’identité de mon père, me faire l’aimer, supprimer toutes les personnes parasites à notre…relation.

Sauf qu’il n’a jamais pris ombrage de mes relations avec mes collègues. Au contraire, il a toujours voulu les sublimer. Il n’a jamais été jaloux d’eux. Il était en revanche jaloux de Tom.

Il y aurait tant de choses à dire sur ce qui me liait à Tom. Je l’aimais parce qu’il représentait pour moi une certaine sécurité et qu’il était sacrément craquant ! Je l’aimais pour le mystère que je n’avais pas voulu voir. Je l’aimais pour le mystère confortable que j’ai fini par voir, car avec lui, au bout du compte, je savais à quoi m’attendre. Avec Red ? Jamais.

Red…il ne s’appelle même pas ainsi. Qui est cet homme devant moi ? Il me communique tout son amour à travers la vitre qui nous sépare à tout jamais. Mais qui est-il ? Et pourquoi m’aime-t-il ?

Je sais qu’il est important dans ma vie. Par notre passé commun ou juste parce qu’il a fait de moi la dépositaire principale de sa vie. Si j’avais eu un peu plus de jugeotte ou de recul, j’aurais compris depuis longtemps que cet homme ne m’aimait pas pour des raisons ordinaires.

Seulement voilà…tout est si compliqué entre nous. J’ai passé les six dernières années à lutter contre lui, contre moi, contre tout ce qui me poussait viscéralement vers lui. Comme le disait Ressler, « à la fin, Liz, il n’est qu’un homme qui t’aime énormément ». Oui. Voilà où tout me mène.

Je l’aime. Aussi idiot que cela puisse être, j’aime et je déteste l’homme qu’on va exécuter dans quelques secondes. Non, je l’aime plus que je ne le déteste. J’aurais pu tirer de lui les réponses que j’attendais et je sais qu’il attendait ma question. Son regard disait tout. Comme toujours, il a une longueur d’avance sur mes propres réactions et sait les désamorcer. Il m’a parlé de ses parents, de sa mère surtout et j’ai oublié pourquoi je devais le détester et lui en vouloir.

Je l’aime. En dépit de tout. Qu’importe la nature de cet amour, je le prends comme tel. Il est amour réciproque car il m’a tout donné sans rien espérer en retour sinon que je l’aime aussi. J’aurais dû l’envoyer paître quand il s’est rendu au FBI. J’aurais dû ne pas voir ce que j’ai vu ce jour-là en lui et qui m’a, à tout jamais, lié à lui. Il était si séduisant, si attirant, si désireux de faire de moi son alliée…je ne suis qu’une femme au fond. Je fus flattée et, connaissant son cursus, curieuse d’en savoir plus. Quelques minutes de plus ou de moins font parfois la différence.

Plus je l’ai connu et plus j’ai été attachée et perplexe, et attirée et dans le déni total.

Il m’a affirmé n’être pas mon père et je l’ai cru. Sincèrement. Parce que ça m’arrangeait aussi pour expliquer ce que j’éprouvais pour lui alors que Tom s’avérait être un menteur, un mercenaire s’étant servi de moi pour atteindre Red.

Je n’aurais jamais imaginé où tout ça nous mènerait. Ce triangle amoureux et complexe a fini par donner la vie à ma fille et à coûter celle de Tom.

En plantant mon regard dans celui de Red, je vois défiler des tas de souvenirs communs. Notre première rencontre, sa voix sensuelle, le tremblement incontrôlable de mes mains nerveusement entrelacées pour qu’il ne s’aperçoive pas de mon trouble, mon cœur qui faisait un tintamarre de tous les diables dans ma poitrine quand il m’a fait son sourire enjôleur. Puis ses allusions à caractère sexuel, ses gestes tendres, sa possessivité aussi. Notre première danse, la chaleur de ses bras, nos rires, mes larmes.

Décrire ces six dernières années avec lui serait comme un roman d’espionnage où les gentils ne sont pas toujours ceux que l’on croit et les méchants beaucoup plus gentils qu’on le prétend.

Je revois notre cavale ensemble, sa manière de me rassurer, de me protéger, de me raconter telle ou telle anecdote probablement personnelle. Je n’oublierai jamais l’expression de son visage quand je m’étais teint en blonde. Il était sous le choc, littéralement. Cet homme d’ordinaire si volubile était muet de stupeur, troublé, c’est certain. J’avais peur alors d’interpréter son trouble. Aujourd’hui, quand je lui ai dit que je l’aimais, il a eu un trouble analogue et en le regardant maintenant, j’en lis l’exacte nature. Il me désire. Là, maintenant, sur cette maudite chaise.

J’en avale ma salive de travers et passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, à la fois pour les humecter et pour lui montrer mon propre trouble. Si nous étions seuls en cet instant précis, dans un contexte évidemment moins sordide, j’aurais toutes les peines du monde à ne pas lui demander de me faire l’amour.

Cette pensée, aussitôt insinuée dans mon esprit, me paraît saugrenue compte tenu des circonstances, mais… mais j’ai envie de lui.

Je suis tombée sur la tête !!! Pourtant, la réalité est là. J’ai envie d’un homme qui n’a plus que quelques secondes à vivre et qui me couve d’un regard sans la moindre ambiguïté. Il sait ce qui se passe en moi et son esprit s’échauffe autant que le mien si j’en crois la couleur désormais plus sombre de ses iris, sa bouche entrouverte et son souffle saccadé.

Le directeur de la prison me regarde subitement et je rougis comme une adolescente en voyant son air de reproche. Je dois me ressaisir.

Sans quitter Red des yeux, je mime de mes lèvres un « je t’aime » puis je me tourne légèrement vers Dembe. L’espace d’une seconde ou deux, je reprends mes esprits et je retrouve le regard profond de Red. Il me sourit.

J’aurais dû comprendre depuis longtemps que cet homme me cachait l’essentiel sans pouvoir me le dire tout en ne me mentant jamais. J’aurais dû comprendre qu’il n’était pas mon père alors que je me souvenais qu’il avait été tout sauf paternel avec moi. Non dans les actes mais dans les gestes et les regards ou attitudes. Comme maintenant. Si j’avais fait ça, remettant en cause le test ADN pratiqué par Cooper, peut-être que tout ce gâchis aurait été évité. J’aurais dû lui faire confiance.

Un clignement d’œil plus tard, il est toujours fixé sur moi. Il me transperce à cause de ce que je lui ai dit. Il veut savoir ce que mon aveu cache.

J’aimerais me lever maintenant et lui crier que je l’aime de toutes les pores de ma peau, que je me moque de qui il est parce que j’ai appris à aimer celui qu’il est. J’aimerais crier que je suis désolée, tellement désolée…et ça ne suffirait pas à pardonner ce que j’ai fait.

Il va mourir dans 33 secondes sans savoir que je l’aime pour lui. Pour son odeur. Pour son humour. Pour son amour de la vie. Pour son sex-appeal aussi. Pour tout ce que je me suis interdit pendant des années. Comment le lui faire comprendre ? Comment lui dire en si peu de temps, sans les mots, tout ce que je ressens ?

Ma main va vers la vitre, dessine à son travers les contours du visage de Red. Puis je la descends vers ma poitrine, la posant sur mon cœur et la relevant en douceur vers lui. Je l’aime. Point. Plus que j’ai aimé Tom. Ou de façon différente. Je l’aime et je ne survivrai pas à sa mort en me sachant responsable.

Alors les larmes coulent enfin. J’ai essayé de les retenir avec force. J’ai toujours la main sur mon cœur et Red me sourit légèrement. J’ignore s’il a compris le message quand Dembe me glisse un mot à l’oreille :

  * Il est entre de bonnes mains, Elizabeth. Si vous l’aimez, ayez confiance. Il y aura un après.



Je me tourne vers lui, éperdue et perdue aussi. Et là je comprends que je ne dois pas répondre.

Alors je regarde intensément Red. Et je souris intérieurement en imaginant qu’il va survivre.  Parce qu’il doit survivre. Il le faut. Toute autre option est inacceptable. Sans lui, la Task Force disparaîtra car jamais le Ministère de la Justice ne nous laissera perpétuer l’œuvre initiée par Red et aller jusqu’au bout de notre enquête sur le complot en cours.

Plus que 12 secondes. Quand le directeur demande à Red s’il a un dernier mot à dire et que j’entends sa voix, mes larmes ressurgissent. Ce qu’il dit est si beau, si…lui.

On y est. Une première injection commence à couler dans ses veines. Il ferme les yeux au moment où le téléphone sonne. Un vent de panique semble souffler dans la pièce sans que je sache exactement ce qu’il se passe. Tout ce que je sais c’est que Red est endormi.

Le directeur me regarde avec un fin sourire avant de me faire signe de sortir de la pièce.

  * Dembe ?
  * Allez-y, Elizabeth.
  * Vous aviez prévu ça ?
  * Plus ou moins. Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Pour l’heure, allez retrouver Raymond.



Je saute de ma chaise et m’élance dans le couloir sans demander mon reste.

 

**_TBC..._ **


	3. Red

_**RED**_  

Elle est là, à m’attendre dans la voiture conduite par Dembe. Elle est là et pour ne pas voir qu’elle, je regarde la voûte céleste, m’extasiant de pouvoir encore voir les étoiles. Qui est dupe ? Pas moi. Elle le sera peut-être. Parce que si elle ne l’est pas, je vais devoir lui expliquer des tas de choses et elle devra aussi le faire. Ce qui nous mènera inextricablement à des aveux que je ne peux pas lui faire. Pas maintenant qu’elle a avoué m’aimer. Qu’importe la portée ou la nature de son amour, elle m’aime.

Elle vient enfin vers moi, les bras ouverts, le sourire franc au visage. Elle est heureuse de me voir en vie. C’est manifeste.

J’aurais envie de l’enlacer amoureusement, de l’embrasser, mais Dembe quémande aussi mon affection et elle ne fait rien pour m’autoriser à aller plus avant. Plus tard peut-être…

Son regard se pose sur ma bouche. Oh c’est subtil et presque inaperçu. Elle me demande si je sais où trouver le tueur. Oups !

Une fois dans la voiture avec elle, je lui explique tout. Et en la voyant réagir, je me dis qu’il est encore trop tôt pour l’obliger à me parler de ses sentiments pour moi. Alors je me tais.

  * Et c’est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?



Je soupire. Nous y sommes. Comment m’en sortir désormais ? Je sais qu’elle sait plus ou moins qui je ne suis pas et qu’elle semble m’aimer en dépit de ça, mais j’ai sacrément besoin de confirmation. Avec elle, je me méfie beaucoup.

  * J’aurais tant de choses à TE dire, Elizabeth. Mais es-tu sûre de vouloir les entendre ?
  * Oui et non. Écoute, je n’ai pas triché. Je t’ai dit ce que je ressentais et ce qui me semblait le plus important sur le moment.



Au moins, elle ne nie pas.

  * Et maintenant que je suis en vie et en passe de le rester, tu recules.
  * Je fais ce que tu as toujours fait aussi. Entre nous, tout est tellement compliqué. Tu as compliqué ce qui aurait pu être simple.



Pas faux. Je me rapproche d’elle dans la voiture. Je vais mettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t.

  * Aurais-tu accepté mon amour et mon désir au départ ?



Je la vois avaler sa salive. Je viens de marquer un point.

  * J’avais conscience de ton désir et il m’avait troublé.
  * Aurais-tu accepté ça ?



Elle prend le temps de la réflexion et se tourne vers moi pour me répondre.

  * Non. Et tu sais pourquoi. Tu as joué avec moi toutes les partitions possibles pour me perdre entre plusieurs vérités. Tu ne m’as menti qu’une fois…mais était-ce vraiment un mensonge ? Je n’en suis plus sûre.



Elle SAIT.

  * Que veux-tu savoir ? Tu voulais me poser une question et tu sembles avoir bifurqué. Pourquoi ?
  * Parce que j’ai compris que je t’aimais pour celui que tu étais. Qu’importait ton identité passée.



C’est à mon tour de prendre le temps de la réflexion. Elle est beaucoup plus directe que ce que j’en attendais. Je pensais bêtement qu’elle nierait ses sentiments et tout ce qui s’est passé dans cette chambre d’exécution. Je pensais qu’elle voudrait oublier ses gestes et son émoi. Je pensais qu’on allait recommencer comme au début et faire semblant.

  * J’aurais pu dire n’importe quoi et oublier ce que nous avions communié au travers de la vitre. J’aurais pu dire que j’étais à l’article de la mort et que n’importe quelle attention féminine aurait eu de l’effet sur moi.



Elle soupire et prend ma main dans la sienne. Danger !!!

  * S’il te plait…nous savons toi et moi de quoi il retourne.
  * Je le sais et je l’accepte. Regarde-moi, Lizzie. Regarde l’homme en face de toi, bien en vie et qui va le rester.



Nous murmurons de plus en plus, passant de ce qui peut être entendu à ce que nous ne voudrions pas dire…et que nous finissons par dire.

  * En es-tu sûr ?
  * J’ai une confiance absolue en ton équipe, en Harold, en cette Task Force qui me fut plus amicale et plus efficace qu’une armée. Oui je vais vivre. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais même retrouver mes anciens acquis. J’ai 47 heures pour ça et il m’est arrivé d’avoir moins de temps pour parvenir à mes fins.



Son sourire chaleureux et sans arrière-pensée me rassure. Elle relâche ma main et sourit de plus belle.

  * Comment fais-tu tout ça ?
  * Je l’ai dit dans mon dernier speech. Je sais qui est qui et qui fait quoi. Je connais les secrets les plus sombres car j’ai aidé et j’aide encore ceux qui les détiennent. Toute ma vie, depuis 30 et quelques années, a été alimentée par les secrets inavouables des autres. En les connaissant, je me faisais grassement payer pour les protéger. Tu comprends ?
  * Quel est ton but ultime ?
  * Toi. 
  * Raymond…Red…et zut, je dois t’appeler comment au juste ?
  * Raymond me convient. C’est mon nom depuis plus de 30 ans, comme Elizabeth est le tien, comme Tom était celui de Christopher. Nous ne sommes pas des noms et des prénoms qui cachent nos personnalités. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes et peu importe nos identités.
  * Tu t’en sors toujours par des pirouettes très censées.
  * Est-ce que mon ancienne identité te semble plus importante que l’homme que je suis ?



Elle prend le temps de la réflexion en regardant par la fenêtre et en se mâchouillant nerveusement la joue.

  * Sans doute pas. Mais j’aimerais comprendre pourquoi.



Je m’en serais douté ! Mais si elle savait le vrai fondement de toute cette histoire, je la perdrais. Peut-être. Je dois encore gagner du temps. Le regard que me lance Dembe dans le rétro est sans équivoque. Il pense que j’ai enfin l’opportunité de tout dire à Elizabeth. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas encore.

  * Tu sais, il y aurait tellement de raisons plus ou moins valables à ce que j’ai pu faire mais je ne t’en donnerai qu’une : ayant tout perdu, je n’avais plus rien à perdre et j’ai cru que c’était une bonne idée.



Puis je me referme, comme si je lui en avais déjà trop dit.

  * Tu ne me le diras jamais, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Quoi ?
  * Le rôle que tu as joué dans la vie de mes parents.



Je me tourne vers elle et plante sincèrement mon regard dans le sien.

  * Ce que je fus, ce que je fis alors que tu n’étais qu’une enfant, n’a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour toi aujourd’hui, Elizabeth. Je t’ai toujours promis de ne jamais te mentir et, outre pour mon nom de naissance, je ne l’ai jamais fait. Alors sache que ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ne m’est en rien imputable. Ils ont choisi leurs destins, aussi funestes soient-ils, par amour ou par…obligation. Je fus témoin au départ et je n’ai fait ensuite qu’obéir à mon instinct de survie. Tu comprends ?
  * Oui et non. J’ai l’impression de plus en plus diffuse que ce que tu me caches pourrait nous séparer un jour. De façon permanente.
  * Plus permanente que la mort ?
  * Bien plus. Si j’apprenais que tu as…



Elle s’arrête subitement. Comme si ses pensées se bousculaient et refusaient une option si horrible que, même moi, je n’aurais pu envisager.

  * Je t’aime, Elizabeth. Et je n’ai jamais été amoureux de ta mère. J’aurais pu l’être, sans doute…mais non. Pour elle, j’avais des sentiments quasi fraternels en dépit de bien des choses. Donc si c’est ce qui te dérange, sois assurée que ta mère et moi n’avons jamais amants. À peine deux amis qui partageaient des soucis communs.



Elle relève la tête et me sourit, d’une manière entière.

  * Je devais savoir au moins ça.
  * Je sais. J’aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps.
  * Oh que oui ! Je t’ai maintes fois posé la question mais tu as joué sur l’ambigüité de ton usurpation d’identité pour me noyer avec le poisson.
  * Je devais le faire. Un jour, tu sauras tout…



Elle me coupe abruptement la parole.

  * Après ta mort ?
  * Juste avant.
  * Ce n’est pas très fair-play, Raymond. Même de ta part. Tu prétends m’aimer et tu ne me fais pas confiance.
  * J’ai de bonnes raisons pour ça, non ? Tu m’as trahi plus souvent qu’à ton tour. J’ai même pensé que c’était toi qui m’avais donné aux flics, jusqu’à ce que Dembe m’assure que tu n’y étais pour rien. Et pourtant, tu aurais eu de bonnes raisons pour le faire. Raisons que j’aurais sans doute comprises si tu m’en avais parlé dès que les choses sont devenues plus incontrôlables. Je sais que tu tiens à moi bien plus que tu ne le pensais. Je sais que tu as dit vrai en disant que tu m’aimais. Je ne doute pas de ton amour pour moi. Pas maintenant que je te regarde et que je sais que tes sentiments pour moi sont aussi complexes que sont les miens pour toi. Il n’en demeure pas moins que je ne peux pas te faire plonger dans mon monde de noirceur.



J’ai débité tout ça d’un trait sans la quitter des yeux. Je l’ai vue tiquer imperceptiblement à deux reprises. Si je n’avais pas eu la confirmation de Dembe, je la mettrais illico en tête de liste des coupables de trahison. Et pourtant, son corps se tend vers moi. Ses yeux ne mentent pas. Elle m’aime vraiment de tout son cœur et de tout son corps aussi.

  * Je t’aime, Raymond. Et rien ne m’a jamais paru aussi insensé, et fantastique à la fois, que ça. Cependant, pour la confiance, nous en sommes au même point. Je sais que tu ne peux pas tout me dire sous prétexte de me protéger, ou de te protéger aussi. Et je sais, je sens, que la vérité une fois révélée ne me plaira pas. C’est ce quelque chose que j’ignore encore qui me fait penser qu’un jour viendra où je te haïrai bien plus fort que je ne l’ai jamais fait. J’ai haï ton métier, tes meurtres, tes manipulations, mais toi, je n’ai jamais pu. L’homme que tu es m’a toujours séduit. Alors, s’il te plait, de grâce, dis-moi que j’ai tort de m’inquiéter.



Subtile et intelligente parfois, elle a deviné le pourquoi de mes ultimes cachotteries. Je n’ai rien à répondre à ça. Mon silence est un aveu en soi.

  * Alors c’est ça ?



Elle insiste.

  * Quoi ?
  * Si tu me disais tout aujourd’hui, cela compromettrait de manière inéluctable notre relation.
  * Je n’en sais rien, Elizabeth. Tu souffles le chaud, le froid, depuis si longtemps et si souvent avec moi que j’ai du mal à savoir comment tu pourrais réagir.



Elle s’éloigne de moi et se renfrogne de son côté, refusant de me regarder de nouveau. Je dois intervenir pour la faire revenir vers moi. Cette soirée est trop parfaite pour qu’on se quitte ainsi.

  * Lizzie…vois le bon côté des choses. Ce soir, nous ne sommes plus un père et sa fille, nous n’avons plus à jouer ce rôle ensemble, et nous pouvons essayer de communiquer sur ces nouvelles bases. Je ne te promets rien mais j’aimerais vraiment que tu me découvres tel que je suis, toutes les facettes de l’homme que tu crois connaître et qui te sont encore inconnues.



Je la vois se crisper et, sans se tourner vers moi, elle lâche :

  * En clair, tu veux que nous couchions ensemble. Et pour le reste, on verra plus tard, quand tu seras mourant ou que je devrais te tirer les derniers vers du nez.



Je m’y suis mal pris. De toute évidence, elle a mal interprété mon message.

  * Nous ne ferons l’amour que lorsque tu sauras m’aimer pour moi, en dépit de tout. J’en meurs d’envie et je sais que tu ne dirais pas non, mais il y a trop de choses entre nous qui ne se résoudront pas sur l’oreiller. Prenons notre temps. Nous nous aimons, pour le pire et rarement le meilleur, malgré nous aussi. Apprenons ensemble à nous aimer pour le meilleur. Je n’ai jamais aimé une femme autant que je t’aime, toi. Tu es mon chant du cygne, sans doute. Pour toi, je suis prêt à tout endurer, à tout accepter, à attendre.



La voiture vient de s’arrêter quand, après un long silence méditatif, elle se tourne vers moi.

  * Tu me poses de sacrés problèmes, tu sais ? Mais je suis d’accord. Apprenons à refaire connaissance. Fais-moi entrer dans ta vie, Red. Montre-moi qui tu es sans les meurtres, sans la Blacklist, sans notre passé commun.
  * Sauras-tu différencier mes deux identités et ce qui les entoure ?
  * Je vais essayer. Pour nous. Je n’ai jamais aimé un homme aussi complexe que toi. Et pourtant, avec Tom, j’avais eu un avant-goût. Je pensais avoir trouvé en lui le mystère incarné. Mais c’est en toi que le mystère est né et grandit et devient si important qu’il peut tout balayer sur son passage. Ne me laisse jamais oublier qui tu es.



Je ne résiste plus à ce besoin que j’ai d’elle. Il faut que je la serre dans mes bras. Encore et encore.

J’ouvre donc ma portière, descends de la voiture et vais ouvrir la sienne. Aussitôt qu’elle est dehors, debout, je la prends dans mes bras. Sans intention d’aller plus loin car c’est trop tôt. Nous devons nous apprivoiser désormais, sur de toutes nouvelles bases.

Elle fait corps avec moi, se collant contre moi à travers nos vêtements chauds et trop épais. Mais j’ai sa tête dans mon cou et ses mots qui me murmurent des choses insensées. Non, en fait, elle chante un truc en français.

  * « Tu me fais tourner la tête… »



Edith Piaf. Je connais. Voyons si mon français fonctionne encore.

  * « Mon manège à moi, c’est toi… »



Je la sens sourire dans mon cou et elle reprend :

  * « Je suis toujours à la fête, quand tu m’tiens dans tes bras. »
  * « Je f’rais le tour du monde… »
  * « Qu’ça n’tournerait pas plus qu’ça… »
  * « La Terre n’est pas assez ronde… »
  * « Pour m’étourdir autant qu’toi ».



Nous nous taisons un bref instant, histoire de savourer l’ivresse de l’étreinte presque platonique. Presque car nos jambes mêlées lui font ressentir mon désir et qu’elle se frotte contre lui. J’ai son intimité contre la mienne, ici, devant son appartement, dans la rue, et si j’avais encore un sursaut de volonté, je m’écarterais d’elle. Je ne le peux. Elle m’a en son pouvoir et je n’écarte que ma tête d’elle pour la regarder, tout en appuyant de mes mains sur ses hanches afin qu’elle se coule davantage contre moi et qu’elle profite plus pleinement de mon excroissance.

Son regard est voilé, elle ne dit plus rien, la bouche entrouverte, prête à recevoir un baiser. Si je l’embrasse maintenant, je sais que je ne pourrai jamais revenir en arrière et arrêter ce qui nous pend au nez.

Elle lève une jambe et s’ajuste contre moi, quémandant de sa bouche ce baiser que je tarde à lui donner.

  * Pas encore, Lizzie. Pas encore.
  * Pourquoi ?
  * Parce que si je commence, je ne pourrais plus m’arrêter. Pas avec toi. Je suis à toi.
  * Ce n’est pas juste.
  * Je t’aime. Alors aime-moi aussi. Laisse-moi te donner du plaisir sans t’embrasser ou te toucher. Ce soir, tu es la reine de mon bal. Prends ce qui te revient de droit.
  * Raymond….
  * Chutt...



Refusant d'obéir à la raison, elle a ouvert les braguettes de nos pantalons respectifs et vient fouiller à l'intérieur de mon caleçon tout en manoeuvrant au coeur de sa culotte. 

  * Je veux te sentir contre moi, Ray.



Résister. Je dois résister encore. 

  * Lizzie…Tu nous emmènes bien trop loin.
  * Tu es vivant, bien en vie et c’est ta vie que je veux sentir. Je ne t’en demande pas plus. Juste nous deux, l’un contre l’autre, dans une étreinte moins chaste. Nous devons être à l’image de ce que nous ressentons. Je veux ça.



Et c’est quand je sens sa moiteur contre mon sexe désormais entre ses cuisses que j’arrête de penser. Elle se frotte de plus belle contre moi et me caresse en même temps, sans oublier de déposer des baisers brûlants dans mon cou.

Puis, elle commence à être secouée de spasmes annonciateurs de son plaisir. Tout à sa jouissance, elle me lance un :

  * Je t’aime !



Très enflammé, très enroué, très révélateur de ce que nous venons de vivre. Car la voir ainsi sous mes yeux, par ma faute, m’enflamme aussi sec. Et ses mains autour de moi viennent encore rajouter à mon excitation. Elle accélère les mouvements et je me laisse aller, là, contre sa moiteur mais pas encore en elle. Je ressens à la fois du bonheur d’avoir joui entre ses mains et contre sa vulve, mais aussi une certaine frustration de n’avoir pas pu le faire autrement. Mieux. En elle. Pour elle.

Essoufflé et abasourdi par ce qu'il vient de se passer, je tente une excuse pathétique. 

  * Lizzie, je n’avais pas prévu ça.
  * Moi non plus. Mais c’était plus fort que moi.



Nous remettons un peu d’ordre dans nos tenues respectives sans nous éloigner l’un de l’autre. Puis elle reprend sa place dans mes bras.

  * Sais-tu ce que j’ai ressenti ce soir en te voyant à l’article de la mort ?
  * J’en ai eu une vague idée, oui.
  * Tout est passé en boucle dans ma tête. Et j’ai soudain compris que je t’aimais aussi pour ton sex appeal.



Je ris.

  * J’ai pas mal de kilos en trop, Lizzie.
  * Et alors ? J’en ai pas mal en moins. Nous pourrions nous échanger les kilos que tu as en trop contre ceux que j’ai en moins. Voilà une relation qui serait parfaite !



Puis elle se met à rire aussi.

  * Oh mon Dieu, Red ! Que me fais-tu faire ?
  * Et toi ? Tu m’as violé ce soir.
  * Tu n’étais pas consentant ?
  * Oh que si mais pas prêt à un tel assaut.
  * Bah on dira alors que ton passage en chambre d’exécution a totalement exacerbé nos pulsions. Je n’aurais jamais pensé faire ça avec toi, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Mais là, c’était trop. Tout ce que nous avons vécu et dit et avoué, et ton corps qui se tendait vers moi…Ray, c’était trop fort. Il fallait évacuer.



Autant pour la raison ! Ce qui n'est pas raisonnable peut parfois, comme présentement, trouver des raisons parfaitement logiques, humaines, normales d'être. Je lui souris tendrement. 

  * Tu sais que nous sommes enlacés depuis plus de 10 minutes et que si Dembe s’en moque, notre étreinte pourrait paraître suspecte, ici, en pleine rue, alors que le criminel en cours d’exécution que je suis n’est pas supposé être dans la rue ?



Elle s’écarte cette fois de moi. Un peu.

  * J’avais totalement oublié ce paramètre. Il faut qu’on se remette au travail si l’on veut que tu restes en vie pendant encore longtemps.
  * Nous n’avons plus que 46 heures et 35 minutes. Top chrono.
  * D’accord. Mais…



Et c’est là qu’elle pose sa bouche délicatement sur la mienne.

  * Dans 47 heures, tu seras libre et tout ira bien.
  * Dans 47 heures, Elizabeth, tu auras refermé cette parenthèse enchantée et nous retournerons à nos occupations. Et c’est mieux ainsi. Encore une fois, je ne veux pas que nous nous sautions dessus juste pour assouvir nos pulsions réciproques. Prenons le temps. C’est important pour toi comme pour moi. Mais je n’oublierai pas.
  * Moi non plus. Je vais juste devoir attendre un peu avant de savoir si tu embrasses aussi bien qu’on le prétend.
  * Qui le prétend ?



Elle s’éloigne de moi en direction de la porte de son immeuble, l’air mutin.

  * Secret défense, Red. Pour en savoir plus, il faudra que tu passes le cap.



J’éclate de rire. Nous avons partagé en quelques minutes totalement folles et incongrues, plus d’intimité que jamais, et elle me fait chanter pour un baiser de moi. Je l’adore !!! Cette femme me rend fou et sciemment fou ! J’adore ce nouveau jeu entre nous.

Elle disparaît et je remonte dans la voiture où Dembe m’attend, l’œil sévère.

  * Quoi ?
  * Elle s’implique totalement désormais dans cette nouvelle relation avec toi, Raymond. Tu n’as pas le droit de lui cacher plus longtemps la vérité. Il faut que tu le fasses avant que vous ne fassiez l’amour ensemble. Parce qu’après, elle te tuera de le lui avoir caché. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.
  * Si je le fais maintenant, notre histoire d’amour mourra avant d’avoir eu une chance d’éclore.
  * Et tu es prêt à bâtir cette histoire d’amour sur un mensonge ? Vraiment ? Je te connais mieux que toi-même. Tu ne feras pas ça.
  * Tu m’emmerdes.
  * Je sais.



J’ai beau savoir qu’il a raison…je ne peux pas me résoudre à risquer de perdre l’amour de ma vie. Je veux en profiter un peu avant. Je veux…vivre.

**_TBC…_ **


	4. LIZ, DEMBE et...RED

_**LIZ** _

Plusieurs jours ont passé depuis notre intermède intime. Depuis qu’il est de nouveau libre de tous ses mouvements. Je ne l’ai qu’à peine revu et s’il me manque, je sais aussi que nous avons l’un et l’autre besoin de faire le point. Notre dernière entrevue fut beaucoup plus intense et personnelle et sexuelle aussi que jamais auparavant.

Il sait que je sais qu’il n’est pas celui qu’il prétend être. Bien.

Je sais la douceur de sa peau, l’ardeur de son toucher, de son désir, de son amour pour moi. Et il sait que je ressens pour lui les mêmes choses, avec un bémol involontaire de ma part, quand mon esprit prend le pas sur mon cœur et sur mon corps.

Parfois, je pourrais me gifler. Je veux quoi, à la fin ? J’ai cet homme qui me fait « tourner la tête », dans tous les sens, qui me fait perdre mon sang-froid et toute retenue, avec lequel je suis plus passionnée, plus…vivante, comme s’il exacerbait mes sensations, mes sentiments et tout ce qui fait mon être.

Avec lui, je peux monter aux rideaux à 14h et descendre aux Enfers à 14h10. Depuis qu’il est entré (ou revenu, c’est selon) dans ma vie, tout devient plus intense. Et incontrôlable. Je suis dans une spirale de sentiments qui m’aspire de plus en plus, oscillant entre colère et soulagement, entre haine et amour, entre désir trivial et répulsion calculée.

Je ne sais plus où j’en suis. Voilà la vérité.

Il a encore eu raison sur ce point car je dois penser à lui autrement, comme à un amant qui ne l’est pas encore tout à fait…tout en l’étant déjà tellement !

Je ne parviens plus à distinguer clairement l’homme intime de l’homme qui vit sa vie. Comment expliquer ça ? Il est avec moi et pour moi, l’ami le plus fidèle, le père putatif dont je n’ai jamais voulu - Cooper faisant déjà très bien l’affaire – et l’homme sexy, attirant, charmant, intelligent, qui met en exergue ma propre sensualité tout en défiant sans cesse mon intelligence. Comme s’il voulait me pousser plus loin et m’obliger à forcer les barrages de mes propres angoisses.

Il fut un temps où j’étais l’une des profileurs les plus prometteuses du FBI. Mon caractère et mon manque de confiance en moi me rendaient hermétique aux autres. Puis j’ai connu Tom. Avec lui, j’ai perdu de ma dureté tout en voulant continuer à la prétendre. J’écrasais tout le monde sur mon chemin pour parvenir à être la meilleure. Pourquoi ? Parce que j’étais incomplète depuis ma naissance. Il me manquait des éléments cruciaux dans mon enfance.

Alors oui, j’ai cherché mes parents biologiques. Bien sûr que je l’ai fait ! J’ai passé ces 20 dernières années à vouloir savoir d’où je venais et d’où venaient ma violence et mes côtés très sombres. Sam fit ce qu’il pouvait pour me rassurer, en me disant que je m’apaiserais un jour, à l’aube de la quarantaine, quand ceux qui me donnèrent le jour deviendraient seulement des géniteurs et que ma vie personnelle serait trop importante et prenante pour que je stagne sur ces détails génétiques.

Toutefois, j’ai bientôt 36 ans et la génétique n’a pas menti. Plus j’en apprends sur mes parents et plus je ressens les bagages qu’ils m’ont légué. J’ai la violence de ma mère, a priori, et les mêmes faiblesses que mon père. Il a perdu sa vie, tout ce qu’elle aurait dû être, parce qu’il était tombé amoureux de ma mère et qu’elle l’avait trahi.

Et si l’histoire se répétait ? Si j’étais ma mère trahissant l’homme que j’aime à des fins de survie ? Si l’on me demandait un jour de choisir entre lui et moi, que ferais-je ?

Et si Raymond était l’homme dont il a repris l’identité ? Si lui aussi était tombé amoureux de moi, la seule femme capable de le trahir en dépit de ses sentiments pour lui ? Là, ça prend du sens.

Nous vivons les vies de mes parents. Nous sommes eux, sans la Guerre Froide entre nous. Mais il est un criminel et moi agent du FBI. Cela suffit déjà à nous séparer.

Je dois en apprendre plus sur mes parents. Non par curiosité malsaine ou par vengeance, mais juste parce que je refuse de reproduire leurs erreurs.

Je veux une happy end entre Raymond et moi. Je veux que nous ayons le temps de nous aimer librement. Je veux qu’il devienne le père légitime d’Agnès. Je veux vieillir dans ses bras. Voilà ce que je veux.

Plus j’y pense, là, seule chez moi, un verre de Chardonnay dans la main, plus je comprends que mon amour pour lui va définir la suite de nos aventures. Plus jamais je ne le trahirai. Plus jamais je ne lutterai contre lui. Je l’aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, pour le pire et le meilleur. ET le meilleur. C’est ça…il faut qu’il y croie aussi. Or, il semble refuser tout accès au bonheur. Il pense sûrement, le connaissant, qu’il ne le mérite pas.

Qu’importe ce qu’il fit à ma mère…enfin…dans la mesure du raisonnable ! Qu’importe pourquoi et comment et qui il a dû devenir pour venger des morts injustes, je vais le suivre et tout lui pardonner. Je vais le couvrir et l’aimer. Du mieux que je peux et autant qu’il me laissera le faire.

Toutefois… et s’il apprenait que c’est moi qui l’ai conduit au couloir de mort ? Si Dembe, par acquis de conscience, le lui disait ?

J’en ai la chair de poule en y pensant. Je n’ai pas envie d’entrer dans les statistiques des crimes passionnels. Non, il ne me tuera pas. En revanche, il me le fera payer lourdement, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? J’ai moi-même du mal à me pardonner de ce que j’ai fait. Tout s’est bien terminé, certes, mais si je suis pour tout dans sa condamnation à mort, je n’ai pas joué un grand rôle dans son salut. Bien trop préoccupée par mes propres sentiments, je me suis trahie moi-même. Chose que je fais depuis des années. Il faut que ça cesse.

Je dois redevenir celle que j’étais en mieux. Je ne suis pas seulement cette hystérique qui passe du rire aux larmes et de la haine à l’amour. Je suis aussi un agent du FBI, une profileur, une guerrière avec un cerveau. Je dois me rappeler de ça et incorporer Raymond à mon expérience.

En attendant, cela fait 3 jours désormais qu’il a disparu et qu’il fait probablement la fête.  

Et alors que je vide mon second verre de Chardonnay, je reçois un appel de Dembe.

  * Je commençais à me faire du souci.
  * Il va bien, Elizabeth.



Je souris malgré moi.

  * Fiesta à gogo ?
  * Quelque chose comme ça, oui.
  * Je comprends mais j’aurais aimé qu’il m’appelle au moins une fois.
  * Vous savez pourquoi il ne l’a pas fait.



Oui je le sais mais j’ai besoin d’une confirmation.

  * Il est gêné ?
  * Il a besoin de temps. Et vous aussi.
  * Je sais.
  * Alors soyez là demain matin vers 9h. Il aura probablement un nouveau cas à vous soumettre. Ne changez rien à ce qui a été votre modus vivendi depuis des années. Observez, comprenez et agissez en conséquence. Je ne veux pas le perdre.



Je soupire. Longuement. On y est. Crever l’abcès avec Dembe est un début de rédemption peut-être.

  * Vous ne le perdrez pas à cause de moi. Vous le savez, Dembe. Ce que j’ai fait était totalement idiot et irréfléchi, mesquin, et tout ce que vous voulez. Mais nous avons décidé ensemble qu’il serait mieux de le lui cacher.
  * Vous le lui cachez par peur. Je le lui cache parce que c’est mon frère et que je refuse qu’il souffre le martyre encore une fois à cause de vous. Votre nouvelle trahison le détruirait.
  * Vous croyez que je l’ignore ? Dembe, je n’avais vraiment pas conscience de tout l’amour qu’il m’inspirait. J’ai sans doute voulu sauver ma peau en vous demandant de lui mentir, mais plus j’y pense et plus je m’aperçois que j’ai surtout voulu sauver mon âme. Vous êtes lui il y a 30 ans, essayant de sauver mon père. Et je suis ma mère, l’aimant à en mourir, et acceptant de mourir par sa main…ou par la vôtre. N’est-ce pas ?



Un long silence s’ensuit.

  * Dembe ?
  * Je vous aime beaucoup, Elizabeth, mais vous ne pensez souvent qu’à vous. Pour mille et une raisons qui vous servent d’alibi, je suis d’accord. Mais là, nous parlons de Raymond. Et il serait temps que vous grandissiez un peu. Prenez-le comme vous voulez.



Jamais Dembe ne m’a parlé ainsi. Il m’en veut. C’est subtil mais très clair. Et il a raison.

  * Que dois-je faire pour ça ?
  * Aimez-le. C’est tout ce que je vous demande.
  * Je l’aime sincèrement, Dembe.



Nouveau silence. Plus court. Il semble réfléchir.

  * C’est un homme bien, Elizabeth. Il a des valeurs humaines supérieures à la plupart des humains. Il a beaucoup souffert pour protéger ses valeurs. Beaucoup. Arrêtez de le manipuler pour en savoir plus. Il vous dira tout un jour prochain si vous acceptez enfin de l’écouter.
  * Je sais tout ça, Dembe. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse du criminel en lui. J’ai passé l’âge de ce genre de mauvais trip. Je suis amoureuse de l’homme qui sommeille dans le criminel. Et c’est lui qui me passionne et qui me fait m’interroger. Je ne veux que savoir ce qui l’a poussé à prendre le nom de mon père. C’est important pour moi. J’aimerais que la confiance s’installe entre nous et que nous puissions discuter sereinement de nos passés respectifs tout en planifiant notre avenir.
  * Vous pensez qu’il sera là demain et que vous pourrez construire un avenir ensemble ?
  * Pourquoi pas ? Oui, c’est mon fantasme.
  * Je vois.



Encore un silence de sa part. J’ai été claire et sans calcul, j’ai répondu à ses questions sans même en saisir la portée car tout ce que je veux, moi, là, c’est revoir Raymond et continuer à faire évoluer notre relation.

  * Je vous envoie l’adresse pour le rejoindre demain matin.
  * Pas maintenant ?
  * Il ne mélange pas les genres. Quand vous saurez qui il est et ce qu’il fait, vous saurez qu’il ne vous veut pas dans son monde, et pourquoi. La seule chose que je vous demande, Elizabeth, au nom de notre accord et de nos sentiments communs pour Raymond (bien que différents), c’est de ne plus jamais vous jouer de lui.
  * Je vous en fais le serment, Dembe. Je serai à tout jamais à ses côtés. J’en ai fini de me battre contre lui. Je l’aime pour qui il est et c’est suffisant pour l’instant.
  * On se voit demain. Bonne nuit, Elizabeth.



Voilà encore une discussion qui me perturbe. Que fait-il en ce moment ? Est-il en pleine orgie ? Est-il dans les bras d’une autre femme et il ne veut pas que je le sache ? Pourtant, je ne lui en voudrais pas…si elle ne s’attarde pas. Red est un homme et il a le droit d’avoir des relations sexuelles avec des femmes. Je le sais depuis toujours. Il peut avoir les plus belles sans même lever le petit doigt. Quand je me mentais à moi-même, je voulais croire qu’elles n’étaient autour de lui que pour son argent, et son aura mystérieuse. Aujourd’hui, je vois les choses autrement. Certaines sont là aussi pour l’homme délicieux et délicat et respectueux des femmes qu’il est. Ce qui m’attire en lui aussi.

Et zut ! Je suis jalouse ! En dépit de tout ce que je veux me faire croire, je n’aime pas le savoir entre les cuisses d’une autre femme que moi, une qui aura ses baisers et son sexe en elle. Depuis notre étreinte sauvage et intime, je ne parviens plus à oublier la douceur et l’ardeur de sa masculinité.

Après avoir moi-même cuvé 3 verres de Chardonnay, j’ai fini par m’assoupir sur le canapé et le réveil a sonné.

Douche froide et café serré, double dose, me voici fraîche et dispo pour aller le retrouver.

Et quand je l’ai devant moi…encore moitié ivre, et qu’il me parle de son ancien mentor, j’ai des bouffées de tendresse qui remontent. Son regard suffit pourtant à me dégriser. Il veut que je prenne du recul car il va en prendre.

Il en a prit. Beaucoup plus que moi. Il semble vouloir se sauver de mon emprise maintenant qu'il sait que nous pourrions avoir une vie ensemble. Il a peur. Et s'il a peur, par écho, je suis encore plus effrayée. 

Puis l'histoire des uns nous rattrape en quelque sorte. Nous devons sauver Samar désormais. Et à la fin...

Nous sommes là, dans ce hangar, il s’en va le dos voûté, comme s’il venait de perdre un être cher. Ce qui est doublement le cas. J’ai perdu Samar aujourd’hui, mon amie la plus franche, celle qui me disait toujours ce qui me dérangeait, celle qui m’a pardonné ma fausse mort après des mois d’excuses, celle qui fut là quand Tom est mort et qui a pris ma place auprès de Raymond….celle qui devait épouser Aram…mon amie, et l’amour de la vie d’Aram. Elle est partie à tout jamais et si Raymond l’y a aidé à sa demande à elle, je peux comprendre les sentiments qui animent Aram. Je ne l’ai jamais vu ainsi. Et j’ai tant de peine pour lui…tellement !

Je suis néanmoins partagée car je sais que ce qu’ont fait Samar et Raymond était dans l’intérêt d’Aram. À long terme, il comprendra aussi.

En voyant Red partir ainsi, je suis brisée. Nous lui en faisons trop baver. Il s’est manifestement impliqué personnellement avec chacun de nous. Y compris Ressler. Il aime sincèrement Aram et savoir que celui-ci lui en veut doit lui briser le cœur. Que puis-je faire ? Je suis entre les eaux.

Alors après avoir longuement discuté avec Aram, avec Cooper et avec Ressler, perdue, je me tourne vers Red.

  * Puis-je lui parler, Dembe ?
  * Je ne sais pas, Elizabeth.
  * S’il vous plait. Samar était mon amie aussi. Et si je comprends les choses, je suis aussi l’amie d’Aram. Je suis coincée entre mon amour, mon intelligence et mon amitié. L’empathie que je ressens va vers Raymond et vers Aram.
  * Et si vous deviez choisir entre eux ?
  * Je refuse de l’envisager.
  * Mais si ?



Si j’avais à choisir… moment de grande solitude pour moi…

  * Je peux lui parler ?
  * Répondez-moi d’abord.
  * Vous devenez pénible, vous le savez ?
  * Raymond me traite d’emmerdeur. Je m’en moque. Je veux le meilleur pour tout le monde. Alors ?
  * Il serait ma priorité.
  * Qui ?
  * Raymond. Ou quelque soit son nom. C’est lui que je choisirais toujours.
  * Et vous lui en voudriez pour ces choix, non ?
  * Pas dans le cas présent. Sauf s’il fait du mal à Aram.
  * Je vous le passe.



Quand j’ai enfin Raymond au téléphone, il n’est plus Red, il n’est qu’un homme en peine.

  * Je suis de ton côté pour ça.
  * Il y a des choses que tu ignores, Elizabeth.
  * Tu as couché avec Samar avant Aram ?
  * Non.
  * Alors quoi ? Le plus important n’est pas de savoir ce que tu as fait mais pour quoi tu l’as fait. Tu as sauvé plusieurs vies en séparant deux êtres qui s’aimaient. Tu as peut-être fait ce que tu n’as pas su faire il y a 30 ans pour mes parents. Je ne crois pas un seul instant que tu nous aies mis sur la piste des tueurs d’espions juste par hasard. Tu poursuis un but personnel et tu veux que je le comprenne par moi-même.



Son rire sans joie est sa réponse.

  * Contente de voir que ça te fait rire.
  * Tu devrais aller consoler Aram, Lizzie. Je sais ce qu’il vit car je l’ai vécu deux fois au cours de ma vie. En perdant ma famille et en pensant te perdre, toi. Ce sont des souffrances que je ne souhaite à personne. Et tu connais ça aussi. Alors, va parler à Aram. Dis-lui que je suis le seul homme au monde à pouvoir garantir à Samar de vivre et de peut-être guérir. Dis-lui que l’avenir est plein de données inconnues et que ce qui est perdu un jour peut, parfois, être retrouvé. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne séparer ces deux-là. Même si je dois y passer le restant de mes jours, ils seront un jour ou l’autre réunis. Dis-lui ça, s’il te plait.
  * Il ne me croira pas. Raymond…nous sommes toi et moi passés par là alors nous savons que l’espoir ne pèse rien face à la souffrance. Pour lui, elle est partie loin de lui afin de mourir dans l’indifférence générale. Et à ses yeux, je suis ta fille, le suppôt de Satan, celle qui te défendra toujours pour tout.



J’entends vaguement la voix de Dembe.

  * Je dois te laisser, Elizabeth. Il semblerait que je fasse l’objet d’une attaque soudaine sur mes comptes en banque.



 

Tout est résumé là. Je déteste quand il fait ça et il le fait de plus en plus souvent. Il met de la distance entre nous et j’ignore pourquoi. Nos échanges sont tellement impersonnels depuis quelques jours… que ça me rend folle.

Il veut revenir à nos relations premières, celles du tout début. Pourquoi ??? J’ai dû louper des informations. Ou pas. Je vais aller me coucher, c’est mieux.

 

_**TBC....** _

 

 


	5. RED, DEMBE et LIZ

**RED**

Les semaines ont passé et elle s’est montrée gentille, souriante, aguichante parfois aussi. Un peu trop pour ma tranquillité d’esprit mais ce jeu que nous avions mis en place depuis notre étreinte hallucinante, ce jeu qui nous a fait tour à tour être le chat ou la souris, j’avoue que ce jeu m’amusait. J’aimais la voir parader devant moi et lui faire croire que je m’en moquais. J’aimais ses sourires francs et ses minauderies. J’aimais que nos relations soient devenues ce flirt incessant qui me permettait de souffler un peu.

Toutefois, Dembe m’inquiétait. Depuis que j’avais décidé de trouver la personne qui m’avait trahi, il était plus taciturne, ne me parlait que trop peu, me suivait comme une ombre qui voudrait se détacher de mes actes. Il continuait à suivre mes directives et je sais qu’il ne les approuvait pas. Ce que j’ai fait à Smokey était pourtant mérité. Je ne l’ai pas supprimé en pensant qu’il m’avait vendu aux flics mais parce qu’il a fait du trafic de drogue dans mon dos. Je ne supporte pas ça. Pas la drogue. S’il s’était fait prendre, on aurait encore rajouté cette ligne à mon dossier alors que de toutes les choses illégales que j’ai pu faire dans ma vie, le trafic de drogue n’en a jamais fait partie. Je fus consommateur (et je le suis encore parfois à l’occasion) mais jamais dealer.

Quand Elizabeth est arrivée chez moi, à Bethesda, alors que j’étais en train d’écouter un podcast sur la prochaine mission donnée au FBI, je fus d’abord ravi de la voir puis…j’ai vite déchanté. Très vite.

Je l’entends encore me supplier de la croire.

  * Ton déjeuner avec Ruddiger…tu devrais l’annuler.
  * Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?
  * Parce que tu vas lui demander s’il t'a dénoncé à la police. Ce n’est pas lui. C’est moi.



Et là, le monde autour de moi s’est soudain écroulé. Oh bien sûr que je m’en doutais depuis un bon moment ! Mais qu’elle puisse me l’avouer…après tout ce que nous venions de partager, je n’y aurais jamais cru. Tout s’est bousculé dans mon esprit et je me suis adressé à Dembe, subitement conscient qu’il était mal depuis longtemps parce qu’il savait la vérité. La SDF avait reconnu Jennifer.

Elizabeth nous a interrompus.

  * Je lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire. Ce n’est pas sa faute. C’est la mienne.
  * Non, c’est la mienne.



Abattu, je l’ai regardée à travers un rideau de profonde douleur.

  * J’ai su que c’était toi quand j’ai appris que tu recherchais l’infirmière du Dr Koehler.
  * Tu savais ?
  * Un jour je suis pris et le suivant tu recherches une personne qui savait que j’étais quelqu’un d’autre avant d’être ce que je suis. Je savais que ce n’était pas une coïncidence mais j’ai laissé mes espoirs me convaincre que tu n’aurais pas pu me trahir ainsi. Qu’aucun de vous ne l’aurait pu.
  * Si j’avais su ce qui arriverait…
  * Quoi ? Qu’on me traînerait en justice ? Qu’on me condamnerait à mort ?
  * Oui.
  * Tu fus surprise ?
  * Non. La seule chose que je savais c’est que tu n’étais pas celui que tu prétendais être.
  * Et tu crois mériter de savoir la vérité.
  * Oui.
  * Que c’est ton droit.
  * Oui.
  * Ce droit justifiait de sacrifier ma vie ?
  * Je pensais que ça justifiait tout, oui. Mais je ne le pense plus.
  * Et pourquoi donc ?
  * Parce que tu as failli mourir. Parce que face à ta mort imminente, j’ai compris que peu m’importait qui tu étais… je tiens à celui que tu es. C’est la seule chose qui compte. Tu dois me croire.
  * Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir jamais te croire de nouveau.



Ses larmes n’ont rien pu changer. J’étais pleinement conscient de sa détresse mais je lui en voulais terriblement pour tout ce qu’elle m’avait fait traverser. Et ce, depuis que nous nous connaissions. Elle est repartie, aussi misérable que je ne le suis resté. Prostré sur mon fauteuil, j’ai à peine entendu Dembe s’en aller. Il évitait manifestement la confrontation. Qu’aurais-je pu lui dire ou lui faire ? Rien. Comprendre ? Oh mais je comprenais très bien sa position. Lui en voulais-je ? Même pas. Je n’en voulais qu’à elle…et à moi.

Je l’ai évitée tout le temps qu’a duré l’enquête en cours. Puis Dembe est parti. Et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me remettre de son départ. Je peux tout encaisser sauf de perdre…ceux que j’aime le plus au monde. Il m’a dit des choses qui m’ont fait mal, très mal. Jamais encore il ne m’avait parlé ainsi, preuve que j’ai certainement dû dépasser les limites qu’il avait fixé à notre amitié fraternelle.

  * J’ai suffisamment suivi ta route. Il est temps pour moi de suivre la mienne.



Je n’ai rien pu dire ou faire pour le retenir alors je suis sorti et ai pris l’avion pour Hong-Kong.

Et puis, fatalement, les choses ont fini par déraper. Immanquablement, devrais-je dire. Bien décidée à découvrir mon identité première, Elizabeth a retrouvé Dom, son grand-père. Il lui a raconté une part importante de la vérité me concernant, et quasiment tout ce qu’il savait sur Katarina. Je ne puis qu’espérer qu’il ne lui ait pas tout dit. Autant je peux battre froid la femme que j’aime, autant la perdre comme je viens de perdre Dembe m’achèverait pour de bon. Mais ce bon vieux Dom n’a pas craché tous les morceaux, pensant sans doute à raison que si quelqu’un devait en parler à Elizabeth, ce devait être moi. Je le ferai peut-être bien un jour ou l’autre…quand il n’y aura plus d’autre issue, à la toute fin de mon histoire, de ma quête, de ma mission.

En attendant, je la vois le moins possible et quand je sens qu’elle tente par tous les moyens de me retenir encore un peu auprès d’elle, je lui tourne le dos. Nos rapports sont exclusivement professionnels.

Nous avons inversé les rôles. Il y a quelques années, je la suppliais de me pardonner je ne sais plus quoi, lui demandant de ne pas me tourner le dos, de me garder près d’elle, et aujourd’hui, c’est elle qui en est presque arrivée à devoir me supplier de lui accorder plus que ces contacts froids. J’ignore combien de temps je vais pouvoir résister à ses sourires, à ses larmes, à ses appels.

Nous venons de boucler une affaire avec des enfants qui l’a ébranlée. Depuis le départ de Dembe, Chuck a pris sa place comme chauffeur et garde-du-corps. Mais Chuck n’est pas et ne sera jamais Dembe. Il me manque. Je me sens seul et misérable, quand, le soir venu, je m’enferme dans mon appartement, laissant Chuck dormir ailleurs. Il prétend que ce n’est pas raisonnable mais je m’en fiche. J’ai le téléphone portable près de moi en cas de besoin. Et c’est justement lui qui sonne. Je regarde la provenance et je souffle. Puis j’attends la cinquième sonnerie avant de décrocher.

  * Elizabeth.
  * Désolée de te déranger mais…pouvons-nous nous voir maintenant ?
  * Tu as un problème ?
  * Non…c’est juste que…
  * Que quoi ?
  * Tu me manques.
  * Bonne nuit, Elizabeth.



Aussi fermé qu’une huître, je lui raccroche au nez. Je n’ai pas sitôt posé le téléphone qu’on vient frapper à ma porte. Méfiant, je saisis mon arme et vais ouvrir, pensant néanmoins découvrir Elizabeth sur le pas de la porte.

Et là, surprise !

  * Dembe !
  * Bonsoir Raymond.



Trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit, je le laisse entrer, la bouche arrondie de stupeur et…de joie, aussi.

  * J’ai entendu dire que tu n’étais pas très prudent depuis quelques temps.
  * C’est Chuck qui s’est plaint à toi ?
  * Il dort dans l’immeuble en face, Raymond.
  * Il n’est pas toi.



Là, je remarque son sac de voyage.

  * Tu passais juste me réprimander ou tu comptes rester ?



J’aperçois un fin sourire sur son visage sérieux.

  * Tu es la pire des têtes de mules mais je m’en voudrais s’il t’arrivait malheur à cause de moi. Donc…
  * Tu reviens ?



Je n’ose croire à cette chance et pourtant, son sourire s’élargit subitement.

  * Qui d’autre que moi pourrait veiller sur toi ?
  * Personne.
  * Mais dorénavant, il va falloir que tu m’écoutes davantage au lieu de toujours agir sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il est temps que tu apprennes à ne pas tuer tout ce qui peut te contrarier.



Il se baisse pour prendre un objet dans son sac et reprend :

  * Tiens, je t’ai ramené un souvenir de Louxor.



Il me tend un paquet que j’ouvre fébrilement. À l’intérieur se trouve une statuette en marbre blanc représentant Hathor, déesse de l’amour, de la beauté, de la musique et de la joie. Ma préférée. Je souris aux anges, tant pour le cadeau que pour ce qu’il représente.

  * Merci. Tu m’as tellement manqué, mon frère. Mon ami. Dembe…est-ce que je suis finalement pardonné ?
  * Seulement si tu as compris pourquoi j’ai dû partir. Tous ces secrets ont fini par m’épuiser. Mentir à Elizabeth est une chose que je ne veux plus faire. Et te mentir à toi pour la protéger, elle,  est également hors de question.
  * Elle ne sait pas encore tout et tu sais comme moi que le jour où je devrai lui avouer ce que j’ai fait, je la perdrai.
  * Ou pas. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle mais je sais aussi ce qu’elle ressent pour toi. Vous devez parler tous les deux. Laisse-lui une dernière chance, Raymond. Mais sois honnête avec elle.
  * Je vais y réfléchir. Cela dit, je crois qu’elle n’a plus tellement envie d’en savoir plus à mon sujet. Et encore moins au sujet de ses parents.
  * Que lui as-tu fait ?
  * Je n’ai plus avec elle qu’une relation professionnelle, au sens strict du terme.



Il hausse les épaules d’un air navré.

  * Écoute, Raymond. C’est elle qui m’a demandé de revenir. Pour toi. Elle dit que tu ne vas pas bien depuis mon départ, que tu es triste, apathique, comme si plus rien ne pouvait te toucher. Selon elle, tu n’as même plus goût à rien.
  * Elle est beaucoup plus observatrice que je le pensais.
  * Elle t’aime et te connait. Mais parfois…
  * Parfois son tempérament explosif prend le dessus. Elle peut se montrer tellement egocentrique ! Comme une petite fille qui veut un nouveau jouet et qui pique une colère quand on le lui refuse. Sais-tu qu’elle a parcouru plus de 8 000 kilomètres pour venir me retrouver à Hong Kong et me dire qu’elle savait qui j’étais ?
  * Elle me l’a dit. Tout comme elle s’en veut d’avoir brisé notre amitié.
  * Elle peut s’en vouloir, en effet.



Il vient s’asseoir dans le salon, face au fauteuil où je prends place.

  * Il faut que vous trouviez, toi et elle, une façon de communiquer simplement vos sentiments sans blesser ceux qui vous entourent. Tu devrais aller la voir, ce soir.



Je me mets à rire.

  * Attends, laisse-moi deviner. Vous avez orchestré ton retour tous les deux afin que j’arrête de la bouder ?
  * Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?
  * Elle m’a appelé juste avant ton arrivée.
  * Là, je t’assure que c’est un pur hasard. Je n’ai pris ma décision qu’hier alors qu’elle m’a parlé pour la dernière fois il y a environ une semaine. Et j’ai croisé Chuck en bas qui m’a dit le reste.
  * Joli timing en tout cas.



On se sourit gentiment. Dieu que je suis heureux de le revoir ! Mais aller chez Elizabeth, maintenant ? Je ne sais pas.

  * Vas-y, Raymond. Va la voir. Qu’as-tu à perdre ?
  * La tête.
  * Je crains que cela soit trop tard en ce cas.



Mon rire heureux retentit sans que je sache l’en empêcher. Et entendre Dembe rire avec moi, c’est…du baume sur mon cœur abimé.

Puis je regarde ma montre.

  * Bon… tu m’accompagnes ?
  * Tu dois faire ça tout seul. Et si tout se passe bien, tu y resteras dormir. N’est-ce pas ?
  * Ne tire pas de plans sur la comète. Je lui en veux quand même encore beaucoup, tu sais.
  * Oui mais tu l’aimes encore plus que tu ne lui en veux. Arrête de lutter contre elle. Elle n’attend que toi, mon ami. Moi, je vais défaire mon sac, prendre une douche et me coucher. On se verra demain matin.



De fait, il se lève et va dans l’entrée. Je l’y suis en riant doucement.

  * Alors maintenant, c’est toi qui vas donner les ordres ici ?
  * Pour tout ce qui concerne ton bien-être, oui. Puisque tu es incapable de prendre soin de toi, tu devras m’obéir.
  * Oui chef. Et…Dembe, tu n’imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux de te retrouver.
  * Je suis heureux d’être de retour aussi.



Une longue accolade vient sceller nos retrouvailles avant que je n’attrape ma veste, mon chapeau et que je sorte.

En bas, je trouve Chuck.

  * Vous sortez, patron ?
  * Je vais chez Elizabeth. Seul.
  * Vous ne voulez pas que je vous y conduise ?
  * Si tu veux, mais tu repars après m’avoir déposé. Compris ?
  * Vous êtes sûr ?
  * Chuck, tout va bien, d’accord.
  * Dembe est au courant ?
  * Ma nounou de retour m’a expédié chez l’Agent Keen. Satisfait ?



En guise de réponse, il se met au volant et me conduit jusqu’à chez Elizabeth sans un mot. Puis il repart comme prévu alors que je suis dans l’immeuble.

Quand je frappe à la porte, je n’ai pas longtemps à attendre avant qu’elle ne s’ouvre.

C’est une Elizabeth au visage défait qui me reçoit.

  * Tu es venu…



Elle me fait entrer et referme derrière moi.

  * Elizabeth, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?



Elle pose un doigt sur sa bouche.

  * Chut, parle doucement. Agnès est en train de dormir.



Nous chuchotons donc à présent.

  * J’ignorais que ta fille était là.
  * J’ai demandé à la reprendre. Cette affaire avec les enfants m’a fait prendre conscience qu’il était temps pour Agnès et moi de refaire connaissance. Au quotidien.
  * Comment l’a pris Scottie ?
  * Très bien dans la mesure où elle pourra voir Agnès pendant que je serai au travail.
  * Alors tout va bien pour toi, non ?
  * Oui. Non. Je suis heureuse d’avoir récupéré Agnès, bien sûr. Mais…
  * Mais quoi ?



Elle gesticule et se mordille les lèvres, comme quand elle se force à ne pas pleurer.

  * Il y a que tu me manques, que je n’en peux plus de cette non-relation entre nous, que je m’en veux terriblement pour ce que je t’ai fait, pour le départ de Dembe et pour tout. J’ai besoin de toi et je me fiche de qui tu étais, de ce que tu as fait, ou pas fait.



Incapable de résister, je la prends dans mes bras et l’entraîne avec moi dans son salon.

Tout contre ses cheveux, je lui murmure :

  * Dembe est revenu tout à l’heure. Merci de l’avoir appelé à mon secours.



Elle s’écarte un peu de moi pour me regarder et je vois soudain ses yeux s’illuminer. Sa faculté de passer des larmes au rire et du rire aux larmes me surprendra toujours.

  * C’est super, ça. Je suis si heureuse pour toi.



Je lui soulève le menton avec un doigt pour l’obliger à me regarder bien en face.

  * Il a cependant émis une condition.
  * Laquelle ?
  * Nous deux. Nous sommes sa condition. Plus de guerre entre nous, plus de larmes, plus de bouderies ni de coups tordus. Il veut qu’on parle et qu’on se mette d’accord sur certains points.
  * Je ne demande rien d’autre. Je voudrais que nous redevenions complices et que nous apprenions à nous faire mutuellement confiance. Crois-tu que cela soit possible ?
  * Avec un peu de bonne volonté de part et d’autre, nous pouvons y parvenir. Mais j’ai besoin de savoir une chose, une seule.
  * Tout ce que tu veux.
  * Que ressens-tu pour moi au juste ?
  * Je te l’ai dit. Plusieurs fois. Je n’ai jamais menti sur ce sujet. Je t’aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et de tout mon corps. Que tu t’appelles Ilya ou Raymond, ou Tartempion. Je suis amoureuse de toi pour toi.
  * Raymond aime Elizabeth et Ilya aime Masha. Nous sommes deux personnes avec des noms différents mais nous nous aimons, quels que soient nos noms. Je t’aime comme un fou aussi, Lizzie. Ma Lizzie.



Sa bouche vient alors frôler la mienne. Plus de larmes, plus de rancœurs. Et dans un élan de tout mon être, je me laisse emporter par la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes, jusqu’à en ouvrir la bouche pour aller fouiller la sienne. Nous nous mélangeons, nous nous caressons et la bascule inévitable sur le divan nous interrompt.

Nous étouffons un rire, puis elle prend ma main dans la sienne.

  * Viens, allons parapher notre accord dans ma chambre.
  * Tu dis joliment les choses.



_ Épilogue :  _

Et nous avons passionnément paraphé les prémices d’une nouvelle relation, essayant bien des positions, sans faire trop de bruit toutefois, et quand la passion s’est apaisée, alors qu’elle reposait nue et alanguie dans mes bras, là j’ai enfin compris que plus jamais je ne serais seul pour livrer mon combat. J’avais une femme à aimer et qui m’aimait aussi, un frère, un ami, pour veiller sur moi, et tout l’avenir me paraissait soudain plus radieux.  

 

**FIN.**


End file.
